


Most Similar

by DeleahTarte203



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin saves the day, Bottom Levi, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Student/teacher relationship, Top Eren, happy ending I promise, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleahTarte203/pseuds/DeleahTarte203
Summary: In which Eren’s only goal today was to visit his history professor, to only find a man he has never seen before on top of the slender body that was undoubtedly, his, Mr. Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Most Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will most likely have 3 chapters, it was supposed to a one-shot but ahaha...I made it longer. Levi and Eren are in college in this one, with Levi being a professor and Eren being a college student. It’s a modern AU, so please enjoy!

Eren’s fist moved faster then his mind. 

At the not so tender age of 22, in which Eren’s only goal today was to visit his history professor, he found a man he has never seen before on top of the slender body that was undoubtedly, his, Mr. Levi. 

His, Mr. Levi. 

Looking at the man who was now on the ground unconscious, and his professor that rushed over to the mans side with a concern look on his face, Eren could only stand in shock. 

Levi Ackerman, the man who he had loved for many years, his history professor, was getting the life fucked out of him before he came here. 

And that realization, twisted something deep inside Eren. 

“Eren!” The professors angry voice shook him back into reality, looking at what he’s done, and the look on the professors face, it somehow made him even more shocked. 

“W-who is he.” The stuttery voice shocked Eren and Levi both, for Eren was never the type to hesitate in any situation, and he sure as hell didn’t feel bad for the unconscious body on the ground, or the fact that he had also given the man a bloody nose. 

“My boyfriend!” Upon hearing that, Erens face twisted into something unrecognizable. Shock? Jealousy? Disbelief? He believed it was all of the above. Watching his professor grab a shirt to put on, who Eren knows is not his,continued to watch in shock as the professor attempted to carry the body of his boyfriend onto the couch. 

Eren’s body moved as he took the man off Levi’s shoulders, carrying the stranger himself onto the couch. “I’m sorry.” The apology came out as a whisper, something so quiet that you would’ve missed if you weren’t listening. He didn’t have the courage to look into Levi’s eyes as he said that, and without waiting for a reply, he quickly rushed out the door faster then he came in. 

The next time Eren saw Mr. Levi was at class the next following Monday. They haven’t spoken, and neither received a text from the other. As usual, Eren was sitting in the back of the class with Armin and Mikasa, 5 minutes before the class officially started. 

“Didn’t you tell him you were going to visit him beforehand?” Eren cringed at the sentence as all the memories began to play out before him like it happened just seconds ago. 

“I was going to surprise him....” 

Eren visiting Levi was not something out of the ordinary, he did it all the time. The excuse has always been that he needed help understanding the material, but the real reason was just that he wanted to spend time with his professor. Is it wrong wanting to be with someone you love? On that particular day, Eren planned to surprise Levi with a strawberry cake he has been talking to him about, if he knew what was going to happen, he would’ve never made an effort to go in the first place. 

“Eren, you should give up by now. He has a boyfriend, there’s nothing you can do anymore.” Mikasa, who has been silently listening to the story up until now, spoke in a quiet and serious tone. 

Eren shifted. The thought of another man having their way with the love of his life, ultimately, made him want to die. It didn’t help that that’s all he’s been thinking about for the past few days. He can’t count the amount of times he has woken up from nightmares with the same scene playing over and over again. 

He didn’t answer, he only grabbed his notebook and pencil, like if it was any other lecture day. Armin and Mikasa took the hint. 

“Hello class.” Normally, hearing Levi’s voice would be nothing but a blessing, but today, Eren couldn’t bring himself to look up from his book. Sitting there, head down, he heard the classroom door open again. 

A late student? 

“This is Mr. Weber, he’ll be in class starting today as my assistant.” Upon hearing that, Eren looked up. 

Brown hair, green eyes, tall...and the same man that he knocked unconscious. 

Professor Levi’s boyfriend. 

He seemed to have healed up nicely from the bloody nose, as he was standing there in a green suit next to professor Levi like they were meant to be together. In hind sight, they looked perfect. All neat and dignified, different from when Eren stood next him, nothing more then a student and teacher. He couldn’t tell if it was the strong air conditioner, but he felt his entire body turned cold. 

“I might not be as good as your professor, but you can always ask me for help.” Mr. Weber smiled, and as much as he hated it, Eren couldn’t deny that he was good looking, and he could tell he wasn’t the only one. The female students began whispering to themselves, no doubt talking about the assistants good looks. 

“It seems he didn’t notice...” Armin, who was watching Erens facial expression, had no problem figuring out that the man before them was the man Eren got into a fight with. The other thing he noticed was that Mr. Weber, in more or less ways, looked exactly like Eren himself. Eren was dense in a lot of things, for one, he couldn’t figure out himself that he was quite a looker. And he also probably didn’t notice that the only reason why the female students are excited was because the new assistant looked exactly like their school prince, Eren Yeager. 

Muscular, handsome, and tan with enchanting emerald eyes was the prince and star for Maria college, Eren Yeager. And if the countless stares and confessions from the female students everywhere didn’t say something, perhaps the stares from the male students will. Armin never got why Eren was so stuck on their history professor, from what he’s known, Professor Levi used to take care of Eren when they were younger, and it seems he’s been in love since. It was a sweet story, but it becoming a love story seemed in a way too far fetched. In Eren’s eyes anyways. Armin could tell that he never noticed the way the professor looked at him, or the face he makes everytime a student tries to ask Eren out, he never noticed, but Armin did. 

Armin sighs as he takes a peak at mikasa. With a blank but no less annoyed expression on her face, there was no doubt that she figured it out too. Now, in what way can Armin help this situation along?


End file.
